


【林彦俊×你】梦醒时分

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】梦醒时分

-

 

夏日的雨水总是让人措手不及，明明还是阳光普照的艳阳天，入夜后天气却急促转坏，豆大的雨点落在热气腾腾的油柏路面，似是要为它吓人的温度稍微降温。

雨声淅淅沥沥的传进屋内，玻璃窗上那些密密麻麻的水珠还没来得及滑落又被新一轮的雨水覆盖。窗外的街景仿佛自带滤镜一样模糊了你的视线，只能隐约看见昏黄的路灯和五光十色的霓虹灯牌。

你拉上窗帘，屋内瞬间变得漆黑一片，你轻车熟路的打开走廊灯，挂满整个天花的星星吊灯接着亮起，整个人仿佛坠落在无边无际的星海里，你安心的笑了笑，关上了房门。

 

林彦俊打开家门的时候迎接他的是一片黑暗，预想中那可人儿扑进怀里的场景并没有如期而至。他轻轻的关上门，远处的走廊隐隐约约泛着光，他顺着那微弱的灯光走去，映入眼帘的是一片星海，温暖的黄灯仿佛要为他这夜归人带来一丝温暖。

他笑了笑，不难看出这是他的小女孩为他精心准备的，少女细腻的心思总是在爱情里体现得淋漓尽致，学会为爱人制造不同的惊喜似是上帝赐予的本能。他的心里被你制造的甜蜜糖衣包裹着，扯出一丝丝黏腻糖浆。

推进房门就看见你毫无防备的睡颜，被子因为辗转反侧而随意的搭在你身上。不安分的肩带掉落到纤细的手臂上，锁骨到胸前的大片肌肤暴露在空气中，衣服堪堪挡住了那团柔软，纤细的双腿交搭在一起，跟上半身的凌乱截然不同。

林彦俊听见了那些沸腾的血液在血管里冒出一个又一个泡泡，心跳声不断加快，听觉不断被放大，浑身上下都在告诉他的体温不断上升。

雨还在下，屋内的湿气正在蔓延，同样地在这个屋子里不断蔓延的，还有那些铺天盖地的欲望和暧昧，

不觉得淅淅沥沥的雨声中，适合干点坏事情？

 

你是被身上那些温热的触感弄醒的。

睁开眼睛，视线还带着点模糊，你只感受到那股熟悉海洋味道——是林彦俊惯用的沐浴露的香味。你刚想开口说话就被他封住了唇舌，舌尖温柔地划过你的唇瓣，你下意识的张开了嘴，任由他侵入掠夺属于你的氧气。

林彦俊的吻向来是温柔又带有侵略性的，让你先是落入他的温柔陷阱，甘心情愿的把自己奉献给他，接着才开始他的侵略，夺走属于你的呼吸，把你们之间的气息混和在一起，让你一步一步的沉沦。

大手也不安分的顺着你的腰际线向下滑落，少女曼妙的身姿和细嫩的肌肤完完全全的掌握在他手里，让他爱不释手。

坏心眼似的捏了捏你腰间的软肉，你轻呼了一声，却又碍于舌尖被他吸吮着，只能发出一些细微的嘤咛，没想到却让他欺负你的心思更重。

他终于放过了你的嘴唇，你大口的喘着气，林彦俊沿着你白皙的颈项一路向下，留下一个个暧昧缠绵的粉色印记，你伸手想试图推开他，却被他下一秒的举动激得轻喘出声，瞬间就把自己想说的话抛诸脑后。

细碎的吻隔着衣服落在你的柔软，不同于往日直接挑起你的情欲，现在更像是隔靴搔痒故意要你难耐，

“不要啦……已经很晚了……”

明明是拒绝的语气，结果传到林彦俊的耳里却变了味道，你的话更像是带着还没睡醒的撒娇和欲拒还迎的意味。心底里存了坏心思的他又怎会听你的话，闲下来的双手轻抚着你的双腿，从纤细的小腿开始向上游走，修长的手指轻扫你的大腿内侧，若有若无的痒意让你忍不住夹紧了双腿，但男女之间的力量又怎么能相比，轻而易举就阻止了你的动作，继而抚上最后的禁区。

你有时也挺佩服林彦俊到底是怎么能够耐着性子折磨你，直到你愿意开口求饶他才露出小酒窝满足你。

手指隔着衣服轻轻按压，刚才那一大段作为铺垫的挑逗已经叫敏感的你不自觉地渗出一点花蜜，现在直截了当的触碰更让身下那片潮湿更是泛滥。

“宝贝是不是趁我不在家偷偷做了什么坏事？不然怎么会这么湿？”

他故意贴在你的耳边说的，喷洒的热气全落在你敏感的耳后，手指一点一点从边上侵入，狭小的活动空间足以让他的手指在花瓣之间的缝隙划过，又顺着那些溢出的蜜液往下探索，故意在穴口前停滞不前。

“嗯……林彦俊……”

你才不会告诉他几个小时前的午睡你做了个梦，梦里的场景和人物你都熟悉不过。你被他压在大床上，双腿被左右掰开，只要一低头身下的春色便一览无遗，林彦俊低沉的喘息就落在你耳边，你竟一时分不清到底是梦境还是现实。

随着他的一记深顶你猛然地睁开眼睛，空落落的大床上当然只有你一个人，你只当是自己太想林彦俊了才会做这样的梦。

然而身下那片潮湿却叫你不能忽视，手指小心翼翼地滑过小腹往下探去，意料之外的湿得一塌糊涂。你叹了口气，不禁想这梦境亦未免过于真实，草草跑进浴室收拾好自己，你也顺势把这个春色撩人的梦境忘却。

而如今梦境的主人却真真切切在你眼前，梦里那片春色无限变成了现实，你不禁联想到刚才的梦境，身体也随着你的联想起了反应，加上林彦俊轻车熟路的故意挑逗你身上的敏感地带，生理反应自然是比平常强烈得多。

看你不回应林彦俊也不着急，手指不紧不慢的探了点进去就感受到又湿又热的软肉包裹着他，似是渴望已久获得被填满，他又轻轻抽出手指，低头一看就看到你被他压在身下难耐的表情，他又凑过去吻住了你，像是在安抚你一样。

“宝宝真的不打算跟我说发生了什么吗？”

温柔魅惑的声线像是一道咒语，缓缓解开了你一直藏着的秘密。黑暗中你伸手摸索着林彦俊的双手想要与他十指紧扣，却被他巧妙地避开了。

“诚实的乖孩子才会有奖励。”

你却不理他，自顾自的抓住他的手往身下探去，一根手指的没入并不足以满足强烈的空虚感，可你此时顾不上那么多，一边抓住他的手在花道里缓缓抽插，一边断断续续的开了口。

“嗯…我梦到你了……像平常一样把我压在床上做着…然后醒来就这样了……啊”

他低头亲亲你的小嘴，像是奖励你的乖巧，手上的动作亦变成从他主导，在甬道里不断探索你的敏感点，修长的手指深入又缓缓抽出，来回几次就发现戳到某处你就禁不住颤抖，他嘴角微微上扬，有意无意的蹭过那个地方，没多久你就瘫软在他的怀里。

林彦俊又怎会那么轻易就放过你，他铁了心要做的事情无论怎样也没法阻止。就好譬如在床上，哪怕你怎样求饶哥哥老公通通喊过遍，他也只是稍稍放缓身下的动作，耐着性子哄骗你说乖马上就好了。

你已经从一开始的阻止到现在的放任，任由他如何摆布你的身体，在你身上如何贪婪地索取，哪怕你早就精疲力尽，你知道他最后还是会体恤你的疲惫，替你清理好身上每一寸黏腻的肌肤，抱着你一起进入梦乡。

炙热顺着泥泞不堪的花穴直插到最深处，你难耐的仰头轻喘出声。林彦俊也不比你好多少，是难以形容的快感，他也搞不懂明明已经做过无数次，你的身体还是如同刚盛开的花朵一样紧致，每次都勾得他刚进入就想释放自己。

他深吸了一口气才缓缓展开身下的动作，每次的深入再抽出都让你忍不住拱起身子想要挽留他，而林彦俊自然是知道你的小心思，故意按着你的肩膀禁锢了你的动作。你不满似的睁开眼睛，黑暗中你只能隐约看到他嘴边若有似无的笑意，他凑到你面前蹭蹭你的鼻子，

“宝贝要听话哦。”

你知道他此刻哄骗的语气绝对是他接下来的动作的一个预警，明明就已经知道，但你总是被他撞到失神，求饶的话也变得支离破碎，只剩下一些能够摧毁他仅余理智的喘息。

“嗯……我不行了……”

他没有回应你，昏暗的房间里只剩下暧昧的喘息和炽热情欲的温度。外面的雨还在下，伴随着下雨的降温却丝毫没有影响房间内过高的气温。弥漫满室的情欲正在蔓延并且有越演越烈的趋势。

只是接下来的动作却是出乎你意料之外的。

林彦俊翻了个身，你由被动的姿势换成了主导的女上位，巨大依旧埋在身下，却因为换了个姿势而进入到更深的位置，你花了一会儿才能缓过来，抬头便看见他不怀好意的笑容，

“这次换你咯。”

你又怎么敢不听，刚刚还沉浸在欲望的漩涡里快要被吸进去，现在就像硬生生被拉出来一样，距离那极大的欢慰只差一点点的距离，你当然不愿意错过，手撑住他胸口的位置缓缓的动起来，欲望又开始一点一点的把你拉回那深不见底的漩涡里头。

只是男女之间的体力又怎能比拼，不消一会你就累得趴在他肩膀的位置喘着气，林彦俊还恶劣的舔了一下你的耳垂，惹得你不自觉缩在他的怀里，下身也不自觉的收缩。他被你夹得忍不住倒抽一口气，没等你喘口气又开始身下的动作。

“宝贝你怎么这么会夹呢？”

“是不是很喜欢我这样对你？”

像是惩罚你刚才那一下收缩，他故意说一下惹得你面红耳赤的荤话，你自是不愿意听的，索性主动凑到他面前亲他，把他嘴里的话和你软糯的声音都一同堵住。

一阵又一阵的快感像潮浪一样把你淹没，你无力地攀着林彦俊的肩膀任由他身下的动作不断加快，欲望的漩涡把你们一同卷进去，带领你们去一个更深的漩涡里。

 

 

窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥的下着，房间里的欢爱温度依旧炽热。梦醒以后，另一个更真实的梦境接着延续，你永远都逃不出一个名为林彦俊的梦境里。


End file.
